1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration probe protection system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Industrial devices, such as a generator or turbine, using a rotating shaft positioned on a bearing or bearing support structure require maintenance. Currently, regular timed maintenance procedures are implemented that require shut-down of the industrial device without knowledge of the actual health of the industrial device.
Problem
Delicate probes placed near the high mass rotating shaft are damaged by small shaft vibrations that result in striking the high mass shaft against the delicate probes. What is needed is a protected noninvasive vibration sensor/probe for determining health of one or more elements of the industrial device.